Disturbance from the Mountain
Sudden Silence A deluge of rain fell upon the , falling down heavily upon the home of the . Starting off as a mere pitter patter, the heavens sent their wrath upon the mountain. A dark day in the skies - reflecting the mood of those that were inhabiting this majestic land. Skies, pitch as black caught with razor sharp winds that bit at the environment. The heavy rains forced the toads into their homes, hiding under hovels, nestling themselves in the hills, though Gamabunta sat at the edge of the mountain, overlooking the world with his two sons, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. Nestled under his chin, as if he were a giant alcove, they sat with him in the violent storm. Gamatatsu's puffed his cheeks in and out, sitting quietly and contently with his father. His brother would not sit still however, groaning audibly as he looked out into the gloomy steppes. "Why do we have to stand watch in this rain... no one ever visits the Mountain anymore..." memories of lost to time. The eyes of his father looked outward, the rolling rumble from his throat echoed out, chiding his son. "We stay because the Mount will always need guarding." his thoughts weren't far from his sons, but the times were lonely and dark, and the Mount was his home to guard as long as he lived. -- "Who can eat this?!" argued with his wife, , complaining about the large bowl of very poorly made stew, the meat was under cooked and the vegetables could have been rotten due to their distinct lack of color and rather putrid texture. It was an insult! Shima of course, defended her soup, "My cooking hasn't got any worse than yesterday, maybe in your old age you've lost your sense of taste!" Fukasaku leered at his wife, oh how old they had become, but a loss of taste? "Ha! I'm sure whatever vegetable in this stew came out of the this very fresh pig you've tried to poison me with!" the insults swayed back and forth. Shima swaying her ladel around, mouthing off to her mate, taking the bowl out from his hands and tossing the contents out the window, spilling into the rain outside. Shutting the clatters, she looked at Fukasaku, "This time, you cook!" taking off her apron and tossing it over his head, her dull green cheeks tinted with red from the anger she was feeling towards her husband's ungrateful ways. Tonight was going to be a long night... -- Lightning continued to crash outside, each strike pounding atop the mountain, reaching near the trees and towering mushrooms that traversed the homeland of the toads. Winds howling so loudly that nothing else could be heard aside from the thunder claps that followed the streaks of blazing energy. Steps in the rain went unnoticed, hidden by the veil of thick darkness that surrounded and reigned over the mountain. A man, striding through the mire of the downpour, walking forward. Hands in his pockets, garbed in black clothing, head to toe in ebony. Ponytail adorning his head laying back against his nape and down his back, soaked with the water dripping all around him. Splash... splash... splash... steps in the rain, walking up to the grand gates of the Toad Sage's home, a temple of time, older than he could even remember. A toothy white smile, laced with livid rage appeared upon the hidden man's features. Hands slid out of his pockets, walking closer, his heart began to race. "Yes... it has been too long, seven million years too long..." thoughts of hate, thoughts of revenge dipped in and out of the man's mind. The walking embodiment of pain; an escapee from the Naraka, once the most holy of peacekeepers. A man, the progenitor of , chosen of . And he was one of the most evil men known to the face of the world, lips parting even wider, as he marched through the symphony of the storm. "It's good to be back..." threads sprouted from the man's back, darting around his body, ethereal strands that wafted and darted about gracefully - restrained by his own will, a hidden tension in his motions. The gates were blocked by two large toads, both brightly colored in bright olive, marked with brimstone red dyes, symbolism of their warrior-hood. The one to the left, wielding a large Kanabo, the other, a pair of Kama's upon his back. Their eyes darted down to the man in the shadows that was making his way towards the great steps of the temple. "Halt." voice low, they both jeered at the man. Grasping the large pummel of the Kanabo, threatening the figure down below. The figure smiled as the lanterns that drooped off the temple's awning shewn down upon him, revealing the maddening gaze, glazed over accompanied by a crimson smile, created by the gnashing of his own teeth, blood dripping from his lips. Blood that stained his teeth and gums fell from the corners of his smile as he looked up to them. A madman on the moutain... threads suddenly becoming visible as they peered out of the darkness, illuminated by the flash of lightning that webbed across the sky. The threads darted and jolted as soon as they had been revealed, hissing through the air with little a motion from the madman. The Toad to the left, sprang forward, swinging his club at the threads, hoping to cleave them down, crushing some of them into tatters, the motion that followed his gargantuan frame was astounding - matching that of the storm, swift and powerful. "That was a mistake!" the toad shouted out, preparing to make his next play, to crush the grinning fool on the first step. His arm pulling back, ready to swing his weapon down upon the madman. His action failed, the threads that had previously been tattered now weaved and intertwined, where one had been, several had taken it's place, restraining the weapon down to the ground. "It's a Shinobi!" the large cyan toad watched as the threads coiled about with a life to them, threatening to crawl up the weapon and to his arms. It didn't take him but a moment to drop the tool, and his mouth churned with water, sending it out against the steps, hoping to wash the man off his chosen pedestal. The toad to the right was facing a very similar opposition, the kama's he wielded hummed with chakra, slicing and dicing at the slew of threads that continued to come at him from the darkness. The ebb of the battle was that of attrition, the tethers that exuded from the man that they were facing acted upon their own whim, and came at them from all angles, empowering each thread. One thread, two thread, five thread, ten threads! They only seemed to come at him with increased vigor and zeal, "Brother Gamaroku, alert the Sage!" his chakra shaped kama's continued to cleave at the madman. All the while, the madman took his calm steps up the stairs to the temple doors. "Don't you dare turn from me." his voice hissing out of the teeth that were tense and clamped tight against eachother. Glee in his voice, as if the emptiness in his soul was being filled by this assault. Raising his hands, he posed himself as if orchestrating a balled, the tethers that slid up the stairs and out from his body working in conjunction to wrap around the Kama wielding guard's forearm, winding tight around him. Blood began to squirt and seep from the large toad's limb, sewing into the flesh and prying it from the bone. "Don't you dare turn from me!" his voice echoed to the brother toads. Brother Gameroku looked back to his brother and then to the bell upon the temple's awning, the warning signal for the Mount, and then to the madman on the steps, "Get away from my brother!" he couldn't fall to this foolish marauder and he couldn't let his brother die either! He leaped from the step he had been positioned on, and hurled himself down into the path of the threads that were connected to his brother, taking hold of them and pulling them away, snapping the tethers into shreds of dwindling chakra. The threads around his brother's limb loosened, but didn't fade. They were still active, humming with energy, refusing to let go. A good thing, Gameroku imagined, they were keeping his flesh to the bone of his arm. It was sickening to look upon, and the only thought in the frog's head was that of justice for his kin, "You are going to pay for that, tiny man!" leaping again down to the madman on the steps. Splurch!, Gameroku's eyes opened wide, "W-what..." looking down to the man on the steps, and then lower, to his own chest, a small series of threads had weaved around his throat, gone undetected. Slicing into his artery, he fell to the ground, feeling the life flow from him. Body bobbing down the steps in a slow roll. Eyes once wide began to fill with darkness, "I failed... y-you.. broth-..." the sound of his voice collapsed as the madman's threads pried away at the throat they had wrapped around. The Kama Toad could only look to his fallen brother, using his own good arm to swing at the threads, watching his only kin fall, he felt the pain in his chest, sorrow. Eyes went to the bell, knowing the threads that were wrapping around his ankles from the steps would prevent his movements, he took his last hope and tossed the kama at the bell, clipping it's side. "GONG, GONG, GONG!" The dark intruder's eyes fell to the toad, "You turned your back." no longer grinning, a look of intense rage, combining his threads and slicing at the Kama frog's throat and chest, tearing into his wounds, toppling him from the steps, a loud thud ringing from his landing. "I wonder if anyone heard that..." the intruder marched up the steps, the threads coiling back away and dissipating, putting his hands back into his pockets. Striding up the stairs, "Far, far too long..." -- The Great Toad Sage sat upon his chair, speaking with that sat infront of his looming seat. Interrupted by large thuds, and the chiming of the bell - then silence. "Gero my son, hide yourself..." the smile on his lips showing such love and kindness, warm and soft. Gerotora looked back to the doors, and sprang away, hiding behind the many prayer wheels that his Toad Elder was sitting in front of. Gamamaru sat where he was, unmoving. The time had come, this was the moment when the darkness clouded his vision, a moment that had been foreseen and irreversible. The looming silence added onto the seconds, dragging them out. Knock... knock... the soft patting of the large doors was followed by their gargantuan framework parting only a tad, revealing the madman at last, fully revealed by the brightly lit torches and lanterns. "You..." Time for a Talk There in the hall of the Great Toad Sage, sat Gamamaru upon his seat, the smile still on his lips. Eye to eye with a man garbed in pitch black, from an era long forgotten. A man of pure hate, of darkness. "I could not have foreseen it to be you, Aminbo..." one of the many students of Hagoromo, and the likes of Ashura. A student of the art of Ninshu, one of the greatest peacekeepers and self enlightened. "How have you come here..." the wrinkly toad's voice peered from his throat, watching down to Aminbo through his slit eyes. A man long since dead, forgotten by thousands of years - only known to the oldest of sages, no other would know of this man before him. Aminbo could not help but drop the blood smeared smile he had cherished on the steps, offering an expressive motion of his hands, as if opening up for a hug. "You haven't forgotten me! How good of you, you old warted hag!" sharpness in his voice contrasting the former motions. So many voices running through his head, so many that kept him intact, a thousand calling out for death - a thousand of his own voices crying out for the suffering of the world for his eternity in hell. "Let's just say I got out for good behavior! I'm surprised actually, that you're still around, but when I realized that the Toads on the Mount still survived... and that you were still croaking, I decided I'd pay a little visit..." raising his hand and pointing one thumb back to the door, "I made a mess however, I would apologize, but I think they're better looking than they were before." The sultry tone of his voice continued to drip off his tongue, placing his arms back and down, sliding his thumbs into his pockets. "So tell me, Old Toad, how have things been since I've been gone..." the moment was close, Aminbo felt it in the pulse of his heart. Gamamaru felt the smile on his lips slowly fall, watching down to the fallen peacekeeper, the road of good intentions had been paved - but they had taken this young man down a very different route. It saddened him, and he felt the quaking of the spiritual balance. "Aminbo, you have fallen so far... time has been unfair to you, and to this world." "Time has been unfair?!" The progenitor of war snapped back, his hands taut, ripped from their resting position, glowing with red energy, killing intent exuding into the material plane. "You know nothing of time! I was locked away for millions of years! For doing what was right! For not believing in the treacherous filth that the Sage and his sons tried to shove down our throats! It was the likes of you that let things happen as they did! You saw me, you saw the Sage, you knew! YOU ALL KNEW AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN!" his composure had been lost, he was unsound, fractured so many times by the Naraka that nothing could calm his mind. The sanguine essence in his hands, demonic energy from his own being, a technique in the making. "Don't you dare lecture me - you sat on your warty ass while the rest of the world suffered." Gamamaru tensed from the words he was hearing, and he sighed. Pity, a soul so lost that only darkness remained. A remnant of a time that had brought the world to fashion after him. "I can not act, we have our roles to play, I am to watch." the sound of his soft and sad. The tension he had been feeling fell, knowing the consequence of this student's return. "If you have returned only to spread your hate once more, no one is going to side with you, Aminbo. The world, it is changing, with or without me or you. The wheels must turn on their own." Aminbo shook his head back and forth, clenching his eyes shut as he gripped his palms tight. "You are mistaken, I don't wish to have anyone side with me, Gamamaru, I only wish to eradicate what failed to die off long ago..." Gerotora felt a tightness in his chest, hidden by the shadows of the massive prayerwheels, scrawling everything he could on the scroll, he couldn't escape, the only way out was through the door, escape would mean he'd die. He felt his breathe constrained, heart aching. This Aminbo... was exuding such pressure, he could feel it in the air, it was... evil, truly. A darkness that was so infectious it tried to consume the very light, dulling it's expression in the room. The Heratic placed his palms together, forming a seal. "You are going to die for your sins, Gamamaru, for failing us and the world. You sat when you should have acted." the husk in his tone dripped low, "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting." his hands humming as chakra shaped around his fingers, a blade of corporeal light. "Your judgement is final, you may die now, Old Geezer." Gerotora closed his eyes tight, as he heard the last breathe escape from the Sage, a wheeze of air. When he opened his eyes, he saw... crimson. Raising his hand up to his mouth, he could smell it. Blood, so much blood. Vision distorted, he felt the stress in his chest, anxiety. "N-no..." the ichor of the Toad Sage fell down the walls, across the chair, and splattering the prayer wheels he had been hiding behind. He gulped, hiding the bile in his throat, "O-old Geezer..." he whispered, voice cracking. The Toad Sage had been slain, Aminbo standing there, in blackness, in crimson. Bathing in the moment where one of the few remaining Sages had been taken out of his realm. "It's so beautiful... to be alive." eyes wide, he smiled sweetly, morbid and heinous, looking upon his handiwork. The fresh corpse of the Toad Sage, sitting on his chair, with a smile still on his lips, his eyes cut away, his chest torn into tatters of remaining flesh. "Yes, yes it is..." rolling his shoulder softly, he wiped the muck of the kill off his shoulder, tossing it to the floor, using his threads to take hold of the and scrawling upon it a simple Kanji, "応酬". After the writing had been made, Aminbo stood, turning on his heels and to the large doors, walking out how he had arrived, humming a small tune to himself. "And now I wait for you, last remaining sons and daughters of the Sage..." darting into the darkness of the night, the storm illuminating his path, making his way off the mountain. "I am the future, and the way..." a smile still on his lips, he laughed as he strode down the hillside, watching as the Toads rushed towards the ringing bell of the Temple of the Toad Sage... Dreaming Hound Dan shot upright His bare chest drenched in sweat. The Lord's eyes remained locked focused on his land's infamous Full Moon. Silver light piercing through his window and illuminating his land. Casting its spell upon him and his brother. Something awakened him. And he felt it's hand on his throat for a split second. Before, he slept as any Shinobi would. Yakigakure protected itself. Not a soul alive could infiltrate his home without his knowledge. Even in sleep, his nose would pick up an incoming danger miles away. But an invisible hand pulled him deeper. All sense of self disappeared. His enhanced senses no longer attached to this realm. A different reality. He witnessed a sesame seed dropping from a barrel before Snap. his body had shot up full force. Panting heavily. His deceased brother stirred. And his greatest grandfather's precious heirloom danced. Both reacting violently before dying down. Tsuyunoinochi. Murasame. Mokomoko-sama what's wrong? His hand grabbed his greater grandmother's beads tightly. A loving grasp. But his hand sizzled before revealing scorch marks. Why are you so hot? Fusehime Konmei had awaken alongside his elder brother. Both sharing a bed with their youngest sister sandwiched in. He scoffed as Chosho still slept peacefully. Probably dreaming of a Library. Reading books upon scrolls of useful and useless information. "Useless human. I have half a mind of waking her up." Konmei spoke. His deep voice resonated within Dan's mind. Both lords sat in complete silence. Listening to Chosho's peaceful snoring. Although Dan marked her ages ago, his bead worked through impressive skill. Dan and Konmei worked on a different wave, a different station only those two accessed. His white fur seemingly absorbed moonlight. Bathing it in a holy radiance. "What was that? But he addressed his question not for his eldest brother. But to his deceased ancestor... A women stood before their window's wide frame. Two dog ears poking from atop her head. And a royal body adorned in a beautifully, skillfully woven pink kimono. Covered in intricate green patterns. Unfocused. Her eyes showed deep thought. Fusahime felt him leave. She noticed a small tear falling. Yatsufusa, be careful. Fusehime grabbed her heart in prayer. Snap. Fusehime turned to her young Lords. Communicating mentally as to not disturb Chosho. Worry not, my Lord Inukawa. It's just a hot flash. She joked. Sleep my children. I assure you nothing is wrong. Her maternal voice soothing both young lords. She turned away as Dan and Konmei nodded. Dan cuddling Chosho and Konmei acting as a pillow for her to hold. Fusehime's attention returned to Dan's window once more. A honorable human-like dog stood behind Fusehime. His large frame completely shadowing her. Golden eyes matching his master. He wore a black and white haori with his name imprinted behind it. His sword form hung loosely at his side. Teeth sharp. Fur brown. And claws horrifying. An aura surrounded him. Well look whose up. Good to see you Tsuyunoinochi. She joked. But her telepathic laugh died after a minute of Tsuyunoinochi remaining silent and demanding. 'Oh well, guess you aren't the type to joke. I miss the old you. Anyway, We shall mourn for him. But I fear things will only worsen until this world heals its wound. All we can do is protect our pups by lending them our strength.'' Tsuyunoinochi grunted in response. Ugh, I wonder where your personalities go after becoming Inugami. The Toad Followers' Warning A disturbance... Hayazumo found himself in a white dream world, surrounded by nothing except that tint. But as his eyes adjusted to the dream, he noticed two men before him. One was tall, with white hair that blended into the dream world. The other? His spiky yellow hair made him stand out. Haya knew both of these men, both his elders as well. "Grandfather Jiraiya, and Teacher, Naruto, why have you come?" Hayazumo gazed at the two men, who had meant a lot to him. The former had died long before he was ever born, but still, he looked up to his legendary Grandfather. On the other hand, Naruto had been his teacher, and had taught him the Rasengan before passing. The fact that they both had come to him, and both with solemn expressions, made Hayazumo know something was off. "Do you not feel it?" The White-Haired Hermit asked. "You have a connection with the toads like we do, even though not as deep... Still, you should of felt it." "Wait what?" Hayazumo tried to get his bearings. "What happened with the Toads? Now that I think about it, before going to bed I felt uneasy, as if..." "The toad Sage had died." The Orange Hokage finished. Naruto's features resonated wisdom, and experience. Known for his absence of maturity as a teen, he had grown into a respectable adult before he died. "Ganmaru, is dead." The dead do not lie. Hayazumo's heart seized with sorrow. Ganmaru had been another one of his mentors, and a friend of his. This news, was saddening to say the least. Hayazumo's head dropped, almost immediately, in a sub-conscious way of respect for Great One that had passed on. As he looked up, he couldn't help but see tears in the eyes of those before him. The Elder had meant more to these two, then anyone ever since. "Who did this?" Haya asked, his sadness giving way to anger almost. The Hermit spoke again. "That, I do not know. With the disturbance of natural energy after the Toad's death, all I know is that he died, and that the balance has been disrupted. Peace shall not occur for a long time..." "It seems, evil has returned again. And those followers of the Sage are in danger. This is only the beginning. It is only fair that we warn you." Naruto added. "How did you know?" Hayazumo asked. "About the death of the Great One?" "Heh, the dead are still connected to the natural flow of energy. Did you not know that grandson?" Jiraiya answered. "We felt it, harder than anyone else, when Gan died, and the dark force that killed him. Troubled, we knew you'd have to be told. We can do nothing but watch from the afterlife. But you, you can do something Hayazumo. You can preserve the peace, Sage, or not." Hayazumo thought on it. Was his grandfather really putting his faith in him? He had never finished with his Toad teachings, but yet, his grandfather knew and cared not. Peace was first in his mind. Naruto spoke of a sad tone. "Go to the Mountain, and at least quell the commotion there. The Two Great Sage Toads will tell you what to do from there. Tell them we sent you, and that you know somewhat of the damage that has been done." Hayazumo's arms trembled, but not with fear nor sadness. But with anger, and a feeling of obligation. To the toads, to Ganmaru, to the two who stood before him. He knew what he had to do, and would do it no matter what. "I shall go. This act of evil will not be forgotten. Ganmaru's death will not go unheard." Shaken Under the Cove Foolish, he left a calling card.. The Great Turtle Elder watched in his chamber in Kame Cove as Aminbo left his message to all of the animal summons and Sages through the bead. His eyes saddened, as he watched the man depart. Where did he lose himself? He used to be so good... And Ganmaru my friend, you have been wronged. Dark times are upon us, and you were the first to fall... He summoned for Reppu, and she soon joined him. "I'm so glad you came, the Elder said. Tears dripped from the Tortoise closed eyes. Things have gone terribly wrong my student." "What is wrong, oh?" She inquired. It must of been bad, for him to call her in the middle of the night. She had felt a ripple in natural energy as well... The Elder filled Reppu in, much to his sadness as he retold the story. He then gave to the Sage a ball, made from Crystal, which replayed Aminbo's calling card, to the Sages. Reppu seized with anger. "Who dares deface a Great One like that?" She looked up towards her mentor, "I hope he isn't coming here. He is not killing you." "My child," the Elder said. "I fear he will come eventually. It does not matter though, I have lived long enough. My only concern, is you." "Me?" Reppu asked. "He will not kill me." "You don't understand. He carries ancient, dark powers you shouldn't face only. I'm telling you to find protection, and others, and even then, be careful. He comes for Great Ones' students." Looks like, I'll have to find Dan and the other yet again... "Do not worry," she said. "I shall take heed." "That I hope. And you should go as morning docks. It is no longer safe here, I'm sure you know. You are free to summon us from the Cove when you need, but just know if it doesn't work, we are in trouble my dear. But I don't want you here. I want you safe." Knowing it was for the best, she did not refuse the orders of the Turtle Elder Sage. Instead, she hugged the large reptile, as tears dropped from her face. "Things are changing teacher... Will we ever be safe again?" "I hope so dear child. Now rest." He said, as she fell asleep near him for what could be the last time. Dwelling on his own the thoughts, the Turtle Elder begun to realize the worst had yet to come. Ganmaru, rest in peace. You were a lucky one, you fell first. For the rest of us Great Watchers, his anger only grows against us and our students. I can only hope that the Dark One will be put down and stopped. Before, the disturbance is too great, and the situation too bad. Hopefully, he will be stopped... Category:Oneshot Category:Role-Play